Starry Night
by Rose Eve
Summary: Harry accidently let it slip to Draco that he loves him and is feeling very distraught. FLUFF! (I AM Rose Eva).


Starry Night  
  
Disclaimer: All rights of the Harry Potter series belong to J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, and other related corporations. I only own the plot.  
  
Summary: A little fluffy one-shot I wrote about Harry and Draco.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry was taking a relaxing bath in the prefect's bathroom courtesy to Ron, giving Harry the password, 'starry night'. Harry filled up the bath with his favorite perfumed bubbles in hope of washing away his memory of that day.  
  
"Oh God," Harry said aloud to himself. "I can't believe I did that. What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was as a normal of a day as any other for the seventh year Gryffindors. They got up in the morning, got dressed and went to breakfast in the Great Hall. Following breakfast would be Potions, then Harry, and the other Gryffindors had the afternoon free. It all started for Harry in breakfast...  
  
"Harry...you might want to sit besides me today...or else you'll be right across from him," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Thanks 'Mione," Harry replied and went to sit next to her. Hermione was the only one who knew what it meant for Harry having to look at a certain Slytherin boy Harry adored so much. Harry had liked this person for several months now. It was hard enough for Harry to realize he was gay...but to like Draco Malfoy is a whole different story...  
When Harry realized his feelings he went to his best friend Hermione. He knew she would understand. And after months persuasion from her, Harry also told Ron. Ron was flabbergasted when he first found out but now he has gotten used to the idea. But they felt bad for their friend. Both Ron and Hermione thought there was no way that Draco Malfoy could ever like Harry.  
She tried to tell Harry this but he just couldn't listen. Harry felt something in his heart whenever he was near Draco. He knew it couldn't be a mistake. So Harry had to live with his feelings and just try his best not to be too close to Draco.  
  
"Come on mate," Ron said. "It's time for your favorite class...Potions." Harry groaned but still proceeded to get up and put his bag over his shoulder. For Harry, Potions wasn't just the normal torture anymore. It was much more. Because in N.E.W.T. Potions, all year you worked with the same partner...and Harry's partner just happened to be a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, Slytherin.  
  
"Can't we just skip?" Harry asked hopefully but Hermione interjected. "No Harry! You want to be an auror right?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll do anything to be one," said Harry in a bored voice, he knew that Hermione was right. She always was. The Gryffindors walked down to the Potions classroom and queued up in front of the dungeon door. At exactly nine o'clock the doors opened and Harry went to his normal seat, threw his bag down, and laid his head in his arms. He just wanted class to be over.  
  
"Excuse me Potter, but with your bag in the way, I can't get to my seat," said a Draco. But he didn't use his normal drawl...his voice seemed softer in a way.  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled and moved his schoolbag, so Draco could get to his seat. Other than that, Potions class went rather uneventful. Harry and Draco barely spoke to one another unless it was to ask for a certain ingredient. Their Antidote for poisons got full marks. But Potions class wasn't what went wrong for Harry. It was what happened after Potions...when Harry and Draco were the last two students in the room putting away their supplies.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was because Draco wasn't being his normal rue self to him...or maybe Harry inhaled to many fumes from the potions they created. Whatever made him corner Draco after class and kiss him, Harry didn't know. And he sure didn't care. All he felt like doing was drowning himself.  
  
"Why, why, why?" Harry shouted out loud. "I've liked him for months and I kept it to myself fine. But why did I do that? Argh..." Harry just shoved his head under the water hoping it would clear his mind and give him an answer.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry and Draco were the last ones to leave the classroom because they had to test their potions today. When Draco got up to leave Harry felt something inside of himself he called out to Draco.  
  
"Draco...could you come here for a minute?" Harry asked. He didn't know what possessed him but as he already said it, he figured he would just make something up. Draco turned around to walk back to Harry. Normally he wouldn't have, but as Harry used his first name he figured it was important.  
  
"Yes...?" Draco replied.  
  
"It's...well, nothing," Harry said. And as Draco was about to turn around, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled in to a kiss. When Harry realized what he did he just grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom. He didn't even hear Draco say, "Harry, wait!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry stuck his head out of the tub and decided it was time to go back. He'd been in the bath for nearly three hours, and this was the time that the prefects came in to use the bath. Harry told Hermione what he'd done and they felt so sympathetic, that Hermione didn't even object when Ron told him to use the prefect's bathroom.  
Harry got his robes back on and decided to go to the library. Must people didn't go there at this hour. They would rather be outside playing Quidditch or something fun like that. When Harry got to the library, he realized that he left his Potions book back in Professor Snape's classroom. He couldn't do his essay without it so he headed toward the dungeons, hoping against hope, he wouldn't run into someone.  
Harry managed to get his book and was heading back up the stairs toward the Entrance Hall when he heard a voice calling him...  
  
"Harry, wait!" said Draco. "I want to talk to you." Harry figured he'd best talk to Draco and apologize for what he had done. Then, maybe, Harry would stop trying to drown himself in the bathtub. Harry walked towards Draco, and followed him into an empty classroom. When Draco shut the door, Harry started to apologize.  
  
"Look Draco, I'm sorry if..." but he was interrupted when Draco pushed him against the wall and started kissing him passionately. Harry wasted no time kissing Draco back and pried open Draco's lips with his tongue and shoved it into Draco's mouth, only to be eagerly accepted.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry entered the common room a half an hour later to have Hermione and Ron rush up to him questioningly.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just my new boyfriend," Harry responded with a grin plastered over his face.  
  
~ * ~ Finite ~ * ~  
  
A/N: I know...I actually wrote a fluffy story. I'm very surprised with myself. Don't forget to review! Much love ~ Rose Eva. 


End file.
